User talk:Matt9102
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:MortalKombat.exe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 15:57, August 5, 2011 Do not vandalise, I will have to ban you next time you do, its kind of my job. Weirdozzy 21:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) We got off on the wrong foot Listen, I don't give out warnings, or delete pastas becasue I feel like being a dick, I do it becasue it is my job on here, I am the most active admin at this moment, because Xan, ben, and Cleric are away right now, so I have to do that kind of stuff, and you vandalised someones page by replacing words, your pasta is not vandalism, what you edited on someone elses page was, you did something with the word "Snip". Also trust me if you could make your pasta intelligent looking It would stay on here no doubt, like if you took out the "ALL CAPZ LOLZOELOL" then yeah it would have no reason to get deleted, if it is clever and well thought out, it stays on here ;) so if you made it able to be read then I know everyone will leave it alone Weirdozzy 04:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I snipped out that word so I didn't have to put in a big "This guy said the N word". I just didn't want people to be offended. I understand thast your job but when its something like a racial slur I kinda feel like I should edit it out, unless its just a small little joke. Sorry. Matt9102 04:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I understand, but if someone writes a pasta, do not censor them. It is noble of you to try and protect people's pastas from critisism, but it's not your job to do that lol, and it's not mine either, it's the authors. But don't worry! You can still help contribute to this wikia, infact! I was just like you at one point and made mistakes like that alot, but I worked hard enough, and I got to be an Admin because of my edits. so it's not like your first mistake will end you haha Weirdozzy 04:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You have been kickbanned from chat for spam. It is a new rule that you cant post one word under another word Bill9929 Feedback On Rahwen's Stories You are, as of the time I write this, the most frequent commentor on my stories. If you would help show me problem areas in my stories, that would be much appreiciated, just stop by my talk page anytime. Rahwen 23:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I do agree that Dry Ice was a little more gruesome than I would have hoped, and I've noticed (for me anyways) a sharp decline in quality in my stories. I have decided to rethink some things and come up with some more original stories, because Dry Ice was pretty much the same as Lurking, but don't worry, I've been working on a currently unnamed story that's a little different from other stories I've seen, and as it takes place in Brandsville, Missouri, I'm thinking of calling it "Brandsville". Another thing I've noticed is that I've been writing murder and such just to make the stories better, which is really only making it worse. Rather than death, suffering is (or at least I believe) a decent and more acceptable alternative. The ending death in Dry Ice, though, was predetermined by these nifty dice that I made. Thank you for your criticism, it helped me very much. Rahwen 00:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Wtf is wrong with you? IT IS MY FIRS PASTA!! Go grief someone else you retard Myclownkiller 20:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC)